


Who wants a life without Clarke Griffin?

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bellamy, Dorky Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed so much more empty without Clarke Griffin. The wind that was once refreshing seemed to pinch and bite skin, the sun that shone so bright and wonderful just stung now.  And the life in Bellamy Blakes eyes died, but she knew that Bellamys life ended the same day Clarkes did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wants a life without Clarke Griffin?

**Author's Note:**

> A Bellamy/Clarke angsty fic in Octavias perspective.

 

 

_Flashback_

_"_ _You guys should get a room!" I shouted as Bellamy proceeded snuggling up to Clarke like a love sicken school boy. "Bellamy..." her voice broke and Bellamy was snapped out of his trance._

_"What? Clarke are you okay? There's nothing wrong with-"_

_"Bellamy im scared..." the tears welled up in her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. "No ones ever done this before-"_

_"Look princess I'VE done this before it will all be fine I promise. Okay? Imagine it- close your eyes... Okay so it will have my amazing hair and my tan skin because no offence princess but if it ends up with yours, ghostly white then I really dont wanna worry about sunburn-"_

_She slapped his arm at that, but she had a small shy smile on her face._

_"But maybe the girl with have your blonde hair and blue eyes and shortness-"_

_"Bellamy why are you planning for two?"  He grinned at that, not just a little smile but a massive shit eating grin._

_"Oh princess Ive got a feeling about these things- I reckon twins... Bellamy and Clarke 2.0!"_

_She raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing holding her sides._

_"If it gets your stubborn personality, Clarke 2.0 will definitely be my favorite."_

_"Your just as stubborn as me princess-"_

_The moment was sickeningly cute and everyone wanted to replay it over and over again because Bellamy being a dork was just too precious._

_And then the moment ended._

 

Bellamy was empty now, he would hardly eat, once I had to shove the food down his throat, he never laughed, or smiled, or smirked.

Because Bellamy Blake died the same day Clarke Griffin did.

I watched him everyday, the man who raised me slowly deteriorate and crumple.

But as I watched the part that stung most was that he hadn't cried, not once.

Maybe he was denying it, I dont know or maybe he just wanted to be strong. But he wasn't himself anymore.

 

He wasn't the only one with Clarkes death weighing on there shoulders, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Finn, even Lincoln told me there seemed to be this hole where she used to be.

The world seemed so much more empty without Clarke Griffin.

The wind that was once refreshing seemed to pinch and bite skin, the sun that shone so bright and wonderful just stung now.  And the life in Bellamy Blakes eyes died, but she knew that Bellamys life ended the same day Clarkes did.

"Bellamy... you cant keep doing this. I know this is tough but-"

"O, leave it okay?" there was something harsh in his tone, so bitter that I almost left it there. But things had to be said.

"Bellamy we all miss her..."

"O I said leave it!" he shouted, his voice probably booming through the entire camp but he didnt seem to care.

"No I cant leave it your not ok!"

"I'm fine!"

"Then where did Bellamy Blake go? Where did the rebel king with the words of milk and honey disappear? Wheres my brother? If you where okay then why dont you eat- or laugh- or smile? If your okay then why do you on the rare occasion of sleep you get why do you say Clarkes name?!"

Her name seemed to break him, they'd all made it an unspoken rule not to say her name, and now it had been said his entire defense mechanism shattered.

His legs seemed to give out beneath him as he sunk to the ground , little tears hitting the mud.

I wrapped my arms around him, whispering sweet soothing words.

"They  took everything from me- my babys- my Clarke-" a sob wrecked through his body as he clung closer.

"I-I miss her so much... she was my literal over half- how am I suppost to get through this- everything with half of me gone?! I cant smile- I cant laugh because she would have been there to miss it. So I dont care anymore okay? I-"

"Why couldn't they have taken me?" he sobbed louder as my tears trailed down my cheeks too.

And we stayed like that, for the longest time trying to piece ourselves back together.

 

 

But how can you fix a broken glass with the biggest piece missing?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
